Home of a Vampire
by linschickrule101
Summary: Wally's back with the League, but wants to know more of himself and with the Leagues help decides to go back to his people, but we know nothing ever goes according to plan. Sequel to 'The Team'
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm back with a new story, a sort of conclusion to my kast one. Hope you enjoy.

Wally sat down beside his Team and listened as Batman proposed some ideas. They had talked about sending the younger League members to be trained by the Team while the Team would be given extra resources by the League.

"I think it's a great idea." Carlen said, looking about the Team.

"It would be interesting meeting others with abilities born." Anyanka muttered.

"What do you think Wally?" The Sergeant asked.

"I think you lot are on your own for this." He said, staring slightly off into his own world.

"So you're still going to go through with your plan?" Anyanka asked.

"What plan?" The Green Lantern asked, standing up to face his friend, suddenly afraid of what more he could do.

"I plan on finding my people. I want to understand more about this…power." He explained, standing up as well and walking to look out of one of the windows.

"Do you want company?" Shayera suddenly asked, stepping up beside him. He glanced at her, startled by the question.

"The Team have to look after all affairs here and at the headquarters. And I doubt any of you can be spared here." He told her truthfully, reading her face for emotion and thoughts.

"I'm sure some of us could do with a break away." Superman said, trying to convince them all.

_Spend time with them. Don't push them away._

He glanced at Anyanka. She smiled back.

"Alright." Wally muttered, looking at each of his League friends. "Who and for how long?" he asked.

"Well someone has to stay here." Batman explained.

"Well J'ohn and Diana could do with being show more of this world." Superman continued.

"And John and Superman could do with some time off." Shayera finished.

"So who's on this list?" Wally asked tiredly. Five hands when up, only the dark Knights hand remained down.

"So I'll tell Gabrielle to set up five mortal beds." He laughed.

They all grinned. Wally turned his attention to his Team.

"We have plenty of work to do back at headquarters. It could be nice for you to catch up with them." The professor suggested.

Wally smiled, and gazed at his Team. "Thank you." He said, so quiet that most were unsure if he had said it or thought it.

"So where are we going?" John asked.

"A small island by Greece." Wally said mysteriously.

"So pack for warm weather." John replied with a smirk.

They all stood the next day, waving goodbye to the Team; Wally looked on at them, suddenly saddened to be separated from them.

"You have control." He told the Sergeant.

"Thank you. I hope you return quickly."

"You take care of yourself." Carlen whispered, pulling him into a motherly hug, he closed his eyes into the embrace.

"We'll take good care of the headquarters." The professor added, shaking his hand.

"And write when you can." Anyanka said, jumping into his arms.

"I promise." He whispered into her hair, trying to hide his tears. "Go." He finally said, putting the ancient girl down.

They all walked side by side to the transporters and stood together, staring down on their leader and friend.

"Hurry back." Carlen said, just as the beam went off and they disappeared from him.

He felt the tears streak down his face and wiped at them forlornly.

"You miss them?" J'ohn asked quietly, trying not to bring it to the attention of the League.

He turned watery eyes upon the Martian and smiled, knowing fine well that he didn't need to answer him. "Is everyone packed?" he said.

"Yes." Batman answered walking up to the vampire with a clip board, a small stack of suitcases piled up behind him.

"Be sure to call them if you need help." He told the Black Knight.

"Of course." He answered.

Wally took a deep breath and let it out with a small sigh. "Give me a minute, I'd better call her and tell her we're coming." He said, wandering over to a chair and closing his eyes. He held his hands out at his side and his body seemed to relax instantly.

J'ohn felt the pulse of a mental message as it was thrown outwards. He was somewhat startled when there came a reply almost instantly back to Wally.

He stood up from the chair with a smile on his lips. "Let's go happy campers." He joked, leading the way to the transporter.

"Bats?" he asked, just as everyone had settled into place with their luggage.

Batman raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "Don't let people see their location. They've lived there too long for prejudice."

Batman nodded his understanding, typing in the location and powering up the generators. "Ready?" he finally asked the group.

Receiving thumbs up from Wally he pushed the button and moved the set of dials up to power. Looking up he saw the group vanish and secretly hoped that the League may gain their friend back. And that nothing else bad happens.

Once again my line division is not working...go figure. Unfortunatly I've written this opening after one hell of a night lol. Working in a pub and have ended up staying over night for a lock in until opening when I had to start work. So 19 and a half hours in the same building...personally that's a new for me lol!

hopfully inspiration should get to me on this story...any suggestions?


	2. horror of the island

Well after yet another lock in at work and four days partying I finally had a night's sleep lol. Unfortunately I made a prat of myself the night before, so low profile and some extra time at home lol…why drunken nights?

The Leaguers took in their surroundings; they stood upon a tall cliff over looking a deep blue sea that stretched as far as the eye could see. A golden beach was spread below. Turning to face in land they saw buildings of rough stone spread out in a small village of villa houses.

Wally took a deep breath and sighed into the warm air of the fading sun.

"Welcome back Wally." They looked to their left to see a tanned woman standing around 5'11. She wore a long free skirt and a shirt and stood with a grace of a cat. Her dark hair was free around her shoulders in tight spring curls.

Wally smiled freely, approached the woman and then dropped down to on one knee before her, bowing his head.

"Wally!" the woman cried in exasperation. "I am no one special compared to you." She reached down and took his hands, helping him to stand up. He finally looked at her and then the two embraced.

The Leaguers stood by the edge, awkwardly looking around, giving them both a free area.

The two finally parted and the woman gazed at the gathered group. Wally came to himself and jumped back to stand before the Leaguers.

"These are my team mates." He said proudly.

She smiled and bowed low to the five of them. "My name is Gabrielle. I welcome you, J'ohn, Diana, Clark, John and Shayera to our island of retreat. Please feel free to call this place home." She straightened up and took in the group.

"Thank you for you hospitality." J'ohn said bowing back to her.

"Please allow me to show you to your rooms and I shall show you around our little town."

They followed Gabrielle down a winding path that dropped into the centre of the town. There appeared no life as she led them to one of the large villa houses and inside it.

"I have arranged for Shayera and Diana to sleep left of the stairs, and for the gentlemen to sleep in the right wing." She waved a hand to the staircase before the front door. "Wally do you want your old place back?" she asked.

"Please." He answered quietly, gazing fondly outside.

Suddenly a shout rose from one of the nearby Villa's and Gabrielle ran outside.

"They're coming by!" someone shouted. The Leaguers followed her out and saw several men and women gathered towards the cliff top.

Gabrielle ran up to them with Wally close behind.

"Are the shields holding?" she asked in a whisper, dragging several of the people away from the edge.

"Sensors say they are." Someone told her.

"Keep the power down as low as possible." No one moved but Superman could here a low hum off in the distance which was suddenly quietened.

All the people gathered on the edge stopped talking and stood staring out at the same point. Wally stepped up beside them and the resemblance in stance was astounding.

They all stood in graceful positions that showed they were capable of quick attacks and speed.

Superman looked out into the point of the sea and saw a black ship go by. It passed by and once out of range the people relaxed.

"Sorry about that." Gabrielle said, turning back to them. "We had an island further out; unfortunately they found us and took some of our people. We had to move here, but they still come round."

"Who are they?" John asked.

"Scientists?" she shrugged, leading away from the group of her people. "They've destroyed most of our people, found new ways to hurt us, to breed new versions. Wally alone is believed to be one of theirs." She explained.

"Luthor." Superman muttered.

"More than likely." Wally answered. He paused and looked around at the numbers. "There's so few." He whispered. "Why didn't you call me?"

"How can you stop them?" she asked.

"We can help." Shayera said.

"We've had people help before, look what it did to my people." She sighed deeply. "They brought disease and illness. Not one child has been born to us since you left." She said, turning to Wally. "So many have died feeding on the blood, others have burned up because of the Sun." she sat down heavily back inside the villa. "I try to keep the people reassured, but they know as well as I do…"

"It's not like you to give up." Wally murmured, kneeling down in front of her, placing his both hands on her knees over her own hands.

"It's not right to see your people fade to dust." She answered bitterly, turning away.

J'ohn felt a slight change in the air and knew Wally was talking to her mentally. He turned away and passed a silent message to the Leaguers gathered in the doorway to leave them for a few moments to talk mind to mind.

They all turned together and sat outside on the wall of the garden. Shayera stretched out her wings and enjoyed the sunlight, but inside she was trying to read the magic forces that flowed through the island. There seemed to be a constant hum of power coming from the people who had returned to their houses. She could barely hear them as they moved and knew that stealth was a natural side to these people.

Superman suddenly appeared beside her with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Shayera asked.

"I can here people crying…Pleading." He turned from one side to another, listening carefully. "To this end of the island." He said, pointing towards the opposite shore.

'_That would be the evil doer'_ they all turned back to the house to see Wally with his arm around Gabrielle. She suddenly looked pale and sick.

"The evil Doer?" John asked.

"How long since you fed?" Wally asked Gabrielle quietly, nuzzling into her neck.

"Weeks. Anything to save supplies for my people." She answered tiredly.

"Come on." He gripped her waist from behind and led her down the street, the leaguers following close behind.

They walked out of the other side of the villa and up to a set of lush green hills that stretched out of sight. But instead of going over them, Wally led them to a small cave entranceway.

Gabrielle reached out to the darkness and several torches were suddenly lit. She walked in, freeing herself of Wally and more torches lit up as she delved deeper and deeper into the darkness, the shadows seeming to jump back from her figure.

They rounded a corner and it was as if someone had removed a door for the Leaguers were deafened by the cries of people from the dozens of cells.

One man leapt at the cage bar at the sight of the Leaguers.

"Help us!" he screamed. "Please!"

Gabrielle approached him soundlessly, locking eyes with him. When she touched the bars the man dropped to the floor and sobbed on the dusty ground. "I'm sorry!" he cried, growing ever louder.

"What is this place!" Diana cried out, covering her ears from the sounds of terror.

"The prison of the damned." Wally muttered, staring down upon the man as he sobbed. Nothing lined his face, no emotion rose from him, he was cold and dead.

"This is where we bring murders, rapists and child molesters." Wally continued coldly.

"They always beg for forgiveness." Gabrielle whispered, reaching through the bars and stroking the mans head. He rose up and stared at her through tearful eyes, begging for forgiveness.

"Come into the arms of forgiveness." She whispered, stepping back and watched the cell door open. He crawled forward and fell at her feet. She picked him and held him to her body as he sobbed for forgiveness. "In death we are all equal. In me you shall find your sins released."

"Yes! Yes!" He cried into her hair. She shushed him, folding her arms around his back and pulling him to the side.

Her face dropped to his neck and he went stiff, gasping for breath. His pulse slowed until he dropped to the floor and released one last breath.

"Free." Wally whispered, stalking up to the frozen figure of the woman. She held her head back, eyes closed, her face reflecting an ecstasy only she could feel. The blood on her lips slid down the side of her chin and her neck. Wally encircled her body with his arms and licked the blood trail free of her neck and to her lips which he caressed with his own.

"Feeling better?" he asked her quietly.

"Much." She looked at him and then at the Leaguers. "If you think you can help, it would be much appreciated." She told them, turning back to the exit and herding them all back outside.

The prison had gone eerily quiet since the fall of the man and in a flash of fire his body burnt away to dust as the free left the cave.

"Nothing but blood and dust." Wally murmured, looking down at the pile of ash that stained the floor, before turning away and following them outside.

once again sorry its been so long since an update, between work and going back to college, i have little time anymore. But I'll get this done eventually.


End file.
